Computing devices today provide users with a wide variety of functionality to perform a diverse array of tasks. For instance, computing devices typically leverage different applications and services (hereinafter “applications”) to enable various tasks to be performed, such as productivity tasks, web browsing, content editing, and so forth. Further, users may utilize different devices to perform computing tasks in different environments and scenarios. For instance, an employee with a mobile phone who is visiting a different employee's office may want to share content from the mobile phone to the different employee's desktop computer. Depending on the operating state of the desktop computer, sharing the content from the phone to the desktop computer can present a number of challenges.